Gaz
Gaz is Dib's psychotic, antisocial, and apathetic younger sister, often described as "Dib's scary sister". She has a penchant for video games and a fixation with pizza, particularly from her favorite restaurant Bloaty's Pizza Hog (satirical of Chuck E. Cheese's). She also loves soda.If and when someone or something stands in the way of her getting those things, she will not hesitate to thrust them into "a nightmare world from which there is no awakening." She knows and admits that Zim is an alien, but does not care because she also knows he's too stupid to take over the world, making her quite possibly one of the smartest characters in the series. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Gaz appears as a NPC in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Gaz was one of the victims from the orange goo that infected her town. She was trapped in the goo but was later saved by the heroes. Nicktoons MLB Gaz appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. She is left-handed and leaves a trail of skulls behind when she throws or slams. Zim is her partner, and she cheers him on when he passes her (she's standing behind first base) during his run. Status *Cutter: ***** *Splitter: **** *Sinker: **** *Screw: *** Nicktoons: Toons Wars Gaz appears as a boss in the original version of Nicktoons: Toons Wars but became a playable character in the second version. Special Moves 'Dark Aura' Dark Aura is Gaz' neutral special. Gaz surrounds herself with a purple aura with three skulls in it and then is able to throw the three skulls. She isn't able to walk when doing this but when she does so the dark aura disappears. 'Dark Ray' Dark Ray is Gaz' side special. Gaz her hands will glow with purple energy and then she is able to shoot a dark purple ray of energy towards the opponent. The ray goes very far but has average speed but last long. 'Dark Lift' Dark Lift 'is Gaz' up special. Gaz will be fully surrounded with dark purple energy and then will slowly hover upwards. During this time Gaz still can attack, you go very high and if you want to drop down you only have to press the down button. When reached the maximum you will fall in a helpless state. 'Dark Portal Dark Portal is Gaz' down special. Gaz her hands will glow purple again and then she touches the ground and will create a dark portal under her and then a scythe will come out and slash the opponent giving massive damage. This is one of the powerfullst moves in the game since it is also preformed quite fast. 'Game Slave 2' ' Game Slave 2' is Gaz' War Strike. Gaz will pick her Game Slave 2 and then while she play a meteor rain of vampire piggies will rain down on the stage and will damage the opponents. It is very hard to evade the piggies when they rain down on the ground since it goes very fast and it are many of them. Special Costume Gaz' special costume is her in a Beaver Suit from the episode Gaz, Taster of Pork. When Dib helped Gaz escape from their father's lab they had gone through various situations that were not shown. Eventually they came to a cliff in a broken car and stepped out and had Beaver costumes on for no reason. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Boss Category:Unlockable Category:Invader Zim Category:Goth